clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
BrilliantAnatomist
Your name is MISANTHROPIC PRICK an- Oh, ha ha. Real original there genius. Carrying on that tired joke is clearly the best thing to do in this situation. Really. Your name is SHERMAN HAUS. Your pesterChum handle is brilliantAnatomist '''(Color: '''#1858AD)' '''and for some reason corresponds to the atomic symbol of '''Barium'. You have never really bothered to notice that before, but you suppose it is fairly appropriate that it does since you plan to become a FAMOUS MISANTHROPIC DOCTOR one day. You idolize the likes of GREGORY HOUSE and PERRY COX and strive to be just like them. In order to do this, you developed an interest in MUSIC, even though you are fairly terrible at most every instrument. You also took up COOKING and started paying more attention to the sport of HOCKEY. You enjoy a GOOD MYSTERY, which is a trait you already shared with your idol, Dr. House. You have a SOFT SPOT for SMALL FURRY CRITTERS and CHILDREN, but you will do your best to disguise or disprove this if anyone attempts to point it out. Appearance Brown hair cropped short, blue eyes. Tends to wear dockers or khakis and button-down short-sleeve shirts. Attempts to have perma-stubble. Interests Sherman loves television shows about doctors and medicine. The medicine doesn't have to be particularly good medicine, either. He's just as happy to watch the show to make fun of bad medicine and doctoring as he is to watch them for the parts where they get it right. His favorite shows are Scrubs and House M.D., specifically because they showcase his two misanthropic doctor idols: Gregory House and Perry Cox. In order to be more like his idols, Sherman has done his best to claim their interests as his own. He took up music (which he's not very good at) and, after season 6 of House, cooking (which he turned out to be very good at) to emulate House. Even before learning of House, Sherman had a similar passion for puzzles and mysteries, even so much as having been well-read in the stories of Sherlock Homes, upon whom House is based. Sherman also started following sports, and even made an attempt at joining one of his High School's sports teams, in an effort to emulate Dr. Perry Cox. He quickly discovered that he was far more interested in watching sports than playing them. He's developed an enthusiastic passion for Hockey and Soccer. While he is loathe to admit it, deep down Sherman can be a bit of a softie. He does his best to hide that fact, and much like his idols can come off as abrasive and rude because of it. He also hides the fact that, despite his attempts to appear otherwise, he's actually quite the gamer and follows the news about popular games rather closely. He attempts to hide this by passing it off as getting an enjoyment out of trolling the fanboys on the various gaming boards. Modus Operation Modus - Carefully pluck a representation of the item out of the card without touching the sides Strife scalpelKind. Sherman is not a physical fighter. In fact, he's not a very physical person at all, and tries to avoid physical conflict. He's much more comfortable setting up traps and misdirections than he is in a straight up fight. That said, if he's forced in to one he prides himself on fighting with his speed, his head, and his medical knowledge. He'll use his scalpel to attack weak points, and important anatomical areas that can be damaged to give him an advanatage over the opponent, before moving in to strike at some point on the body that will bring a quick end to the fight. Relationships Sherman lives with his PARENTS still, though they tend to leave him to his own devices given he's graduated from High School and is already accepted at a PRESTIGEOUS COLLEGE. MOM is a TEACHER OF HORMONAL ADOLECENTS at the local Junior Highschool. She is generally fairly openly caring for her sone, to the point of doting on him and always having a snack or some baked treat ready for Sherman when he arrives home. DAD is UPPER MIDDLE MANAGEMENT for a GLOBAL MEGACORPERATION and despite this manages to spend plenty of time at home caring for his family. He was quite happy when Sherman took an interest in sports and enjoys taking his son to see VARIOUS SPORTS MATCHES. As far as his relations with others go, Sherman does his best to follow the philosiphies of House and Cox. He keeps people at a distance, and tends to cynically expect the worst of them. He would never admit it, but he has a strong appriciation of people whom can keep up with him in delivering SHARP VERBAL JABS and WITTY SARCASM. The best way to get on Sherman's good side is to be a rational, clear-headed thinker, and to pay attention to how others act. Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Healers Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 6